looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Pooch
Porky's Pooch is a 1941 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert Clampett. Plot A Scottish dog, Sandy, starves as he asks his friend Rover what he's doing in a car. Rover goes along telling him how he got a master. He goes up to Porky's apartment room while he's taking a bath. He puts on a towel and answers it. Rover walks in and says "Look chum, you ain't got no dog and I ain't got no master! It's official that we should get together!" Porky says (as he kicks Rover out) "Sorry, but I don't want a dog!" Rover bangs on the door and Porky gets it. Rover says, "And I'm very affectionate too!" then kisses Porky. Porky walks over to the edge of the floor carrying Rover then drops him down the stairs. He runs back to his room panting along with Rover standing by him. Then Rover flicks Porky's snout and dresses up like Carmen Miranda and sings "Mi Caballero", by M.K. Jerome and Jack Scholl. Porky kicks him out again. Rover walks back in yelling "HEY! I can take a hint, you don't want me! Nobody wants me!" He walks over to the window. "Farewell cruel woild" he says. He pretends to jump. Porky runs over. He looks and sees Rover laying on the edge. He says, "Lose somethin' Bud?" Porky shuts the window while Rover's pretending that he's going to fall. But he actually falls. Porky runs down the stairs and tries to catch him. He misses! He cries "Oh puppy, s-speak to me, oh puppy!" Rover wakes up and says "Gosh! I didn't know ya cared!", then kisses Porky and imitates Lou Costello's catchphrase "I'm a baaad boy!" Notes * The same premise was re-worked for Chuck Jones' 1947 short, "Little Orphan Airedale". * With the exception for a towel wrapped around his waist, Porky is naked throughout the entire cartoon. * This was one of the few black-and-white cartoons from the Sunset Productions/Guild Films package to air on Cartoon Network that still aired with a redrawn-colorized print regularly. Others included "Wholly Smoke", "Jeepers Creepers", "Porky's Bear Facts", "Daffy's Southern Exposure", and "Puss n' Booty". Gallery Porkyspooch2.jpg Porkys pooch.jpg 39262824 400898233771965 2874039046143737856 n.jpg|Lobby Card pooch model sheet.jpg|Model sheet Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 10: Canine Corps * DVD - The Bride Came C.O.D. * DVD - The Great Lie * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 * DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Public domain films Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package